The Legend Of Zelda: The Emerald Key
by pinktomorrow
Summary: When Hyrule is threatened to be tooken over by Ganon, Zelda befriends a farmer boy named Link. After a series of events, Zelda is kidnapped, and it's up to Link to save her, and Hyrule. How will the enemy be defeated? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Link, the Farmer

The sun had just rose over the horizon. It filled Hyrule with a  
magnificent light. Link had sat and watched. At this time off day, the  
sun had lined in perfect harmony with Hyrule castle.  
How he wished he wasn't such a poor farmer who raised cattle, and  
sheep. He always wanted to see the world beyond Hyrule.  
"Link!" he heard his grandfather bellow, "Come quick!"  
Although Link couldn't see his grandfather, he had a sense that this  
was urgent. Link ran to where he was.  
His grandfather spotted him. "One of the baby cows are gone!" he  
exclaimed, "have you seen it? It's mother is going wild."  
Link was filled with courage. "I'll find him gramps!" He was  
confident this would look pleasing in his grandfather's eyes. His  
grandfather nodded as he turned to comfort the lost cow's mother.  
Link stepped out of the cow shed. He took a look at the hilly grass  
meadow before him. He decided to search there. He ran towards the  
hills.

* * *

Princess Zelda looked out her bedroom window. She saw the village so  
beautiful and comfy. Then she looked at the dark solemn home called  
Hyrule Castle. All was dull, gray and black. She heaved a sigh.  
She wanted to venture to new lands, or at least to the village.  
That's when she saw it. A person had run out of the village. To her  
it was just a speck, but what was it doing running out of the village.  
She thought for a moment. She grabbed her cloak and dashed to inspect  
this curious person.

* * *

"There you are!" Link hollered  
as he scrambled to get the cow. "Hold still please!" The cow galloped  
mimicking a horse's rhythm.  
"You'll need strategy for that." he heard a soft, light voice tell  
him. He turned. He saw a hooded person who stood in a certain poise.  
Nothing like anyone in the town.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Link asked, "why are you following me?"  
"I think you would know." the person revealed her face as Princess  
Zelda. Link's eye's buldged.  
"Don't be so shocked Link." Zelda assured him, "I'm am merely stating  
the fact that you need stratedgy."  
The cow ran in circles. Zelda got down on her knees, then caught the  
thing interupting it's circling."Why don't you take me to your  
village? I want to see it's beautys."  
Link appeared shocked. Who would ever marvel over such a poor town?  
It didn't matter. It was the princesses orders. With that, Link led  
Zelda back to his low class town.  
"Princess Zelda is here!" hollered the men as she walked by. People  
with vegetable carts stopped to wave.  
"You have a nice town." Zelda told Link. He was still confused. Most  
princess were stubborn, but Zelda was nice and rather blunt.  
"Here we are," Link dared to speak. He expected scolding words, but  
instead recieved a "thank you."  
Zelda put down the cow and looked at Link's grandfather. He bowed,  
and she in turned curtsied.  
"It's a pleasure to see you here knight Curwood." She smiled. Then  
turned to Link. "Many thanks for bringing me here, may I ask of your  
name?"  
Link just stood for a second. Royalty cared to know his name. That  
was a surprise. "I'm Link." He introduced. "I'm just a farmer around  
these parts." Zelda nodded.  
Her eyes turned to his hand. Her eyes opened in shock.  
"Is something wrong, princess?" Link asked curiously. Zelda shook her  
head "no" in reply.  
"How about we explore the town?" Zelda suggested suddenly. Link's  
eyebrows lifted. He accepted, then found himself introducing his town  
to a princess.  
The day grew dark slowly. Zelda knew it was time to part. While they  
were both on a hillside, Zelda quickly turned to leave.  
"W-where are you going?" Link asked turned with his legs dangling off the hill.  
"Day is turning to night." Zelda replied. "Take this and follow what  
it says, Link." She handed him a letter.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned to leave, but looked back for final words. "I had a  
splendid time, goodbye now." With that she had left.  
Link looked thoughtfully at the letter Zelda handed him. A love  
letter? No, then she wouldn't have written it ahead of time. All he  
could do was open the thing.  
Carefully, he lifted the tab that concealed the letter. Inside was  
clean, straight, pure white paper.  
He looked at the words imprinted in lovely text. It said, "To whom who  
weilds the one of the triforce's three parts,but I am growing  
suspicous of a visitor trying to befriend the king. I fear only you  
may find out what is happening. Please meet me at Lake Hyrule at noon  
tommorow. Enternal gratitude is shattered upon thee. -Princess Zelda  
of Hyrule."  
As Link read, he pondered whether or not to accept the offer. What  
was the matter with the king? Obviously a sharp mind like hers  
couldn't be deceived. Could it? Link had thought. Well it didn't  
matter. He would obey these order with punctuality, and no one would  
stop him.  
The night gradually came to pitch black. Link was bootless and tucked  
into bed. He still could not believe he had spent the day with Zelda.  
The princess of Hyrule! It was unbeleivable to him. He had kept  
thinking thoughht, and remebering Zelda. This action slowly swayed  
Link to sleep.  
As always, the sun rose again. Stricking a orange glow through the  
cloudy sky. Today he would see Zelda, again.  
He slipped into his boots and ran outside. He sniffed the fresh  
morning air. Always, it smelled like freshly bake bread from the  
bakery.  
This aroma always soothed him on mornings. It was also a great way to  
start off the day.  
Link headed to the cow's home as always. He looked at the baby cow  
Zelda caught. It was incredble how it took her little effort to catch  
such a fast cow.  
Link slowly bent down to pick up the clover pots. He grabbed it and  
placed one in each pen. He watched while leaning againest one of the  
support beams.


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason, Link loved to serve. Even if it was to a bunch of  
cows. He enjoyed to see the satesfied faces on the people he had  
served. Maybe this feeling ran through every generation of Links.  
The chime of eleven o'clock rang through the streets. Did he really  
wake up that late? He didn't have time to think, he had to travel to  
Lake Hyrule. He quickly estimated how long it would take to get to  
the Lake. Link guessed two hours by foot for the average person.  
He didn't have time. He had he choice but to try to get there in one  
hour. Now that would be a challenge.  
So without thinking or packing, he ran out of the town with full speed.  
He had suddenly remembered the line of the letter Zelda gave him. To  
who ever wields one of the triforce's three pieces. Could this line  
mean Link had a triangle of the triforce? Where? As he ran Link looked  
all around. Then saw a triangle imprinted on his left hand.  
After thirty minutes, Link fell in exhausted. "If I really do have  
part of the triforce, then why would it come to such a weak being?"  
Link doubted that it was real. He concluded to himself it was a mark  
made from dirt.  
Ten minutes passed, and his mind replenished with his body. He was  
going to be late, but he had to try.  
He slowly got up, and just like magic he was filled with energy no  
human could posses. He could make it, and not break his word. He  
dashed off planning a different route to Lake Hyrule.  
This route he traveled through had worked. Well, a bit. He had  
came at least half an hour tardy. Zelda was sat peacefully on a large  
rock. He poise perfect as ever. "I thought you wouldn't come." She  
confessed, "but I had second thoughts. You do wield the triangle of  
courage." Link sat and slumped on a nearby stone as well.  
"Not to doubt you princess," Link didn't raise his head, "but I can't  
believe such an honor would be passed down to me." Zelda still held  
her grin. "It is right for you to think that...


	5. Chapter 5

for your ancestors thought the same thing." Zelda clasped his hands  
together."You will soon discover the strength with these hands."  
Link took his hands away from her grip. "Sorry I can't believe that."  
Zelda sighed, "I cannot force you to think as me. I have gathered you here  
to inform you how the king has changed recently." Link tilted his head  
in confusement.  
"Let me instruct you." Zelda said," ever since a man name Ganondorf  
set foot into the castle everything went bad. The king started to act  
strangely, and the queen went out to visit a different kingdom."  
Link listened intensly."What can I do?" he asked. Having second  
thoughts on his triangle. Maybe this was a chance to prove he was as  
adventurous as his ancestors.  
"What you can do Link," Zelda continued, "is come with me back to the  
castle. I'll make sure a room is provided for you. Please?" Zelda's  
eyes looked longing.  
Link looked back. Their eyes looked the same. "Okay." Link agreed,  
and as quick as that they were headed for the castle.  
They had soon arrived before the castle gates. Link watched as the  
drawbridge slowly made it's way over the moat. The two quickly crossed  
into the castle.  
Unlike most kingdoms, this draw bridge lead directly to the inside  
castle. Link took a gander at the precious artifacts, and fine  
furnish.  
He found it pleasant.  
"Here you are Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she showed him to a big room.  
The bed was huge and looked comfy. The gray curtains were drawn over  
the windows. A knight's helmet and sword laid on a table. A sturdy  
sheild was hung on the wall.  
Zelda had not seen what was great about this room. Though it did  
please her to see Link enjoy it.  
"Please try to find out what happened to the king!" Zelda pleaded as  
she retired to her headquarters.  
Link threw himself on the bed. He was in a place with luxurious  
items. All in two days. He couldn't believe it.  
Then he remembered Zelda's cry. He had to find out what occured to the...


	6. Chapter 6

..the king. What could he do? He thought to approach the king  
himself. It seemed to be the only way. Zelda already returned to her  
room, so he could not consult her for help. He still pondered  
how he would carry out this task.  
He had still been laid on the relaxing bed in his room. Ideas flooded  
to him, they soon lured him to sleep.  
The next morning he was awoken by a knight's trumpet bellowing  
through the court yards. He awoken with a start. His heart pounded at  
the surprise.  
Link reached for his shoes at the side of his bed. He shoved them on  
tight. He made his way out of his bed. Link's eyes were heavy. He  
never woke this early. Suddenly, a knock arrived at the door.  
"May I come in?"Zelda's voice sounded. Link went to the door. He  
twisted the decorative knob open.  
"Hello." Zelda came in carrying a plate of food. "I thought you were  
starving, so I had the maids cook you some breakfast." Link licked his  
lips. He had forgotten how hungry he was after all the events that  
happened to him.  
"Thanks Zelda,"Link hung his head,"you've done a lot for me."  
Zelda looked confused.  
"If you tell me so." She concluded.  
They both stood in silence for a while. "Well Link," Zelda stated,"I  
wish you luck on trying to find out what happened to the king! Goodbye  
I'm predicting." At those words she left. Link grabbed the food on the  
tray, and devoured it hungrily.  
After that event, Link set off for the throne room. Since the castle  
was a big puzzle to him, he had troubles traveling around. Link looked  
around every corner, but there was no luck finding the throne room.  
As if he had given up, Link set of for his room. His head hung low  
when he bumped into a wall. Link looked at the object. It was no wall.  
It was a strong looking woman.  
"And who are you?" She asked. "Well... I am Impa. Guardian of Zelda.  
I'm also the last of the Sheikah tribe." Impa was huge compared to  
Link. For a second Link's voice was sticky,...


	7. Chapter 7

but he managed to say,  
"I'm Link." Impa skinned her eyes at him, as if she was searching him.  
"Just why are you present before the king's throne?" She asked  
anxiously. "Little twerp from the town." Link grew angry. Comments  
were always gossiped about him in the town. One thing was weird.  
"How did you know I came from the town?" Link questioned her. Impa stared off.  
"I have my ways," she fixed her glance on Link."Besides, us Sheikah  
have that power." Link's face showed his aggravation.  
"Could you please let me through! I'm trying to find out what's wrong  
with the king!" Link nearly pounced on the Sheikah, but he controled  
his anger side of him.  
"The townsfolk weren't told of this," thought Impa, "in fact, the  
guards were ordered not to tell. Unless..."  
"You were sent from Princess Zelda." She told him, "and you mustn't  
break that word of yours, so carry on inside."  
Link walked in. The room wasn't gray and black like everything else.  
The carpeting was a regal red, and stained glass window were hung on  
the walls. Then there was the golden throne. It had a king, in a poise  
to wield a crown of jewels. Something though made the room seem  
depressing. It was probably the gloom developed it the king's heart.  
"State your business outsider." The king's stone voice demanded. "Why  
are you present before me?"  
"I am here under order, King." Link replied. " I am here to fulfill  
a request. A request from princess Zelda." Those words made the king's  
hands clench, but gradually he let go.  
"Well, Ganondorf is seeking this land, and I do not hand it over it  
will come at a terrible price. That is all now leave." Link obeyed,  
but still knew that was not all to it. He opened the door. Impa stood  
tall.  
"You'll find out eventually." She told him. "I wish you luck."  
"Okay?" Link replied. His tone raising with the word. He returned to  
his room. What could he do?  
He glanced at the armory in his room.  
If he carried that, he could venture out


	8. Chapter 8

into the vast world. Though there weren't any monsters haunting  
anywhere. He turned to the door.  
Grasping the doorknob he opened it, to find Impa at his door with Zelda.  
"Link we must leave,? her voice was urgent. "Ganondorf is here with  
bad intentions. Take the armory. It once belonged to a gallant knight  
who has retired." This was too fast for him, but if it was urgent, he  
was not to ask questions. He quickly grabbed the sword and shield. He  
had no experience with weaponry.  
"Let's hurry." He agreed as they traveled through an exit. It led to  
a garden, but it wasn't fully developed.  
"This way," Impa pointed. They all traveled to an open clearing.  
"Where are we?" Zelda asked. "Is this place really safe?"  
Imps skinned her eyes as always.  
"I think evil has just crossed the line."  
Link saw a huge shadow appear behind him. He turned his head up  
slowly. It was a tall ma n in a dark oversized cloak.  
"Link, Zelda behind me." Link walked there."Ganondorf you are to  
leave this place at once." Impa demanded. Then pointed to the exit.  
"I don't believe I'll be leaving anytime soon." Ganon replied with a  
evil grin. "You have something I want." Impa performed her eye trick.  
"You'll have to break the defense." She answered. Link's eyes opened  
wider. He knew he heard that quote. Somewhere. The clanging of swords  
interrupted his thoughts.  
"Zelda, you should get behind me, now!" Link suggested loudly. Maybe  
he could use a sword.  
"Link, we have to go now!" Zelda warned him."Impa might-"  
Suddenly Impa fell. Dark magic knocked her out.  
"Now boy," came Ganon,"move to the side and I'll spare you." Link  
stood still. He wasn't going to allow this intruder to harm Zelda.  
Instead, he drew the sword from its case.  
"So, a swordsman I see." Ganon said,"Very well. I will have to deal  
with you myself." He chuckled,and made the first move. The side slash.  
Link wasn't even prepared. His sword was knocked aside. He whipped  
out his shield.


	9. Chapter 9

"You insult me," Ganon smirked,"I will defeat you!" He laugh as he  
grabbed the shield and tossed it. Link went flying as well.  
"Now Zelda," Ganon smiled, "Where is the force of courage?" Zelda backed off.  
"Not present, but far away!" She bravely talked back. "You will never  
have control of Hyrule!"  
Ganon grabbed her by the wrist. He rose her to his height. Zelda  
winced in pain. "That boy has the force of courage?" Ganon asked,  
"Answer me. Tell me who, and don't play coy with me." His voice  
sounded threatening, as his teeth gnashed.  
"I don't know what your talking about!" She told him. Zelda knew she  
had to keep Link away from Ganon clutches. That would lead to total  
chaos.  
"You will never rule Hyrule!"She randomly stated. Targeting to get  
away from the topic.

Impa heard muffled voices. When her eyes opened, she saw Ganon  
disappear with Zelda. She couldn't move. Her vision was blurry, and  
her sharp Sheikah mind was unable to function well. Her vocal cords  
failed on her as she collapsed once more.

Link had been thrown so far, the throw was not human. Somehow he was  
in one piece. He still needed to know where he was, and where Zelda  
was. He thought about his grandfather, and Impa, and his town. Was he  
dead? No, he was in a strange land.  
Link's eyes suddenly met with a stranger. The stranger only blinked twice.  
"Twha era uyo gdoin eher?" The person said. Link recognized the  
language, he was in a fantasy world. "Do you speak English?" He asked.  
The human replied,"yes." But here was nothing else to do. Link was  
stuck, but the strange human motioned for Link to follow. He obeyed  
and they came upon a huge tree.  
Surprisingly, a home was carved inside of it. A set of stairs climbed  
from ground level, to basement level.  
"Oh so you have come at last." Said a voice. It was old and cracking.  
"It was your destiny you know." The old voice revealed itself.


	10. Chapter 10

Link was to got to the Emerald mountainside. The diamond temple would  
be there with the Emerald Key.  
After saying goodbye to the people of Raddle Village, he was off with  
his mind on Zelda.

Impa awoke in a bright room that burned her eyes. Other eyes were  
looking at her. Waiting for her to awaken. "Everyone." She said  
sitting up, "Zelda has been taken by Ganon. I must assist her." When  
she got up to walk, she wobbled to the floor. The dark magic spell was  
affecting her every move. Still with a headache,  
she hoped Link was better off than her.

Link was climbing the first green mountain. It was large and tall,  
but the old man told Link the temple would be at the end of the pass.  
"Stupid mountains," Link complained, but he kept moving.  
Hours passed before he made it to the end. The diamond temple stood  
before him. The entrance was covered in rubies, but the door was  
sealed shut. The elder man told him that only the chosen one could get  
through. Link pushed at the door.  
Finally, he heard a jolt. The door and his hand started to glow. The  
crest was more visible to him. It wasn't a mark made from dirt, it was  
a birthmark. The door slowly opened. Link walked into the dark diamond  
temple.  
Suddenly, torches hung on the walls were lit as he walked by them.  
"Cool," he thought as he continued on. He picked up a torch, then went  
to find the Emerald Key.  
He came upon an open room. It was bright unlike all the rest. He  
looked to the corner of the room. There was the key!  
Link ran inside the room. A door buried from the ground rose and trapped him.  
"What's going on here?" He chanted, but a huge skeleton rose from the  
ground. It had legs and was armored. In it's chest was a gem. "That's  
gotta be his weak spot!" Link thought, but his only problem would be  
trying to bring this beast down. For twenty minutes, swords were  
clanging against bone. When finally the skeleton


	11. Chapter 11

fell at Link's feet. Panting, he ran to the key placed on it's holder.  
He grabbed it while the monster still lay on the floor.  
Link noticed something odd. It was just a small key. The Emerald key  
was bigger. He looked around to where the key would fit into. Up ahead  
was a regular door.  
"Maybe this can fit..." The door opened. Link cautiously entered the  
room. Inside, was a sword in a gigantic rock. "Is that?"

Link's Flashback:  
"Grampa tell me the one about the sword in the rock." Link's eye  
charms were undeniable.  
"Oh alright," his grandfather would answer giving into Link's  
adorable plead."Once there was a sword in an incredible rock. It's  
said that a hero would come and pull the sword out..." By then Link  
would've been sound asleep.  
Present:  
"Could I be..." Link paused. There was no need to talk. He climbed  
the staircase to the sword handle. Warily, he touched the handle. Link  
now had a full grasp of it. Slowly, he was able to pull it right out  
of the stone.  
Link raised it towards the sky. A beam suddenly ran through it. It  
hit the stone making it vanish. Link stood there dumbstruck. Under the  
stone was a staircase. He had no chose but to venture forth.  
Link tracked down the steps. At the end, there was a huge chest. It  
was gray encrusted in gold lining. Link opened it. Inside was none  
other than the Emerald key. It was golden with an emerald gem in the  
middle.  
Now all Link had to do was find Ganon's castle.  
Link wandered out of the castle. He didn't know what to do next. Then  
he remembered Impa. First of all, she could be hurt, and she could  
know where Ganon is. So Link went off for Hyrule castle.  
Link arrived in an hour with sore legs and a body. The drawbridge  
came down as usual. Once it touched the ground, Link limped to the  
garden, but a gardener was closing it off.  
"What are you doing?!" Link scolded,"Where's Impa?" His black eye  
grew. It was gained from the fight with the armored skeleton.  
"Impa is with the nurse,"


	12. Chapter 12

the gardener said. Then she saw his black eye. She made a horrified  
face. "Boy, come we have to treat that eye of yours. Come with me."  
Link resisted, but the woman had a tight grip that almost dragged him.  
Link arrived with the woman. He was present in front of the nurse. He  
expected he looked rugged and terrible, for the nurse looked  
terrified. He was given an ice pack.  
When it touched his eye, it burned.  
"Where is Impa?" He winced from the cold burn. The nurse pointed to a  
room, not looking up from her work.  
Link knocked gently on the room, then entered. Impa was there. She  
looked worn, even with her eyes closed.  
"Impa?" Link stepped inside. She opemed her eyes heavily.  
"Link," she smiled, "I knew you would get the master sword." Link  
looked behind him again. There was the blue and gray sword.  
"Impa, what happened to you?" he asked. "What did Ganon do?!" That  
time his voice was angrily demanding.  
Impa sighed calmly. Her eyes closed.  
"Ganon has cursed me with dark magic. I'm afraid I will be like this  
until you defeat Ganon, Link. I know you will." With that Impa passed  
out once more.  
"Impa!" Link screamed as nurse maids came in again. One dragged him  
out of the room.  
The one who dragged him escorted out the castle. Link's shoulders'  
slouched. His back slumped. "What do I do now?" he thought. He kicked  
the grass. He didn't think anyone else would know where Ganon's castle  
would be. But what about his grandfather. He would probably know some  
of his ancestor's legends! He would go there right away. So Link ran  
all the way back to his humble town.

Zelda was in a dark room. She was tied in a chair. "Ganondorf your  
evil with be halted!" She yelled, struggling with the ropes that bound  
her. She heard Ganon chuckle. She clenched her teeth and hands.  
"I could let you go, just tell me where last force is!"  
Zelda's face portrayed anger. "Never!"  
-


	13. Chapter 13

"...here is the map your ancestors gave me." Link's grandfather laid a  
roll of a map before him. "If you really want to study it, I guess I  
can give it to you."  
"Thank Gramps," Link hugged him, then he left map in hand.  
He ran back to his room. Suddenly, something came out. It was a  
medallion, and it had a triforce carved into it. Link placed it in his  
pocket for later. After he studied the map, he went outside.  
The castle entrance was through the beach. There was a strange metal  
circle. Link pushed the emerald key inside. Suddenly,Link was warped  
to Ganon's castle in the sky.  
Link took a long gander at the almost amazing sight. The door to the  
castle though was sealed. Amd there was a circle shape. Link reached  
for the medallion. He wondered iif it would actually fit. Link placed  
it inside. It fit perfectly, and opened the door. Without a thought,  
he traveled inside.  
When he walked in, he was encountered with a Skulltula, multiple in  
fact. All of which creeped on him, and they all took death by the  
sword. Finally Link had gone up a staircase to find Ganon.  
"Ganon!" Link announced,"I know your here!" Link heard Ganon's  
signature chuckle. The lights went out.  
"Please boy," Ganon smirked, "I cannot be defeated by a child. Even  
if you do have the master sword. You will never save Hyrule or Zelda!"  
The lights came back. This time Zelda and Ganon were present.  
"Ganon," Zelda still struggled in the chair. "You are entirely  
incorrect!"  
Link rushed over to her.  
"Zelda," he assured her, "don't worry, you'll be out in a second."  
Zelda watched him kneel to untie her. She looked down at him, then smiled.  
Link moved quickly. His fingers flew over the knot. In seconds, Zelda  
could stand.  
Ganon only laughed when he did so. So at last he revealed his face  
once more. "Ganon," Link scolded,"You and your ancestors have haunted  
Hyrule for too long!" He drew his sword.  
"Oh so foolish." Ganon smiled, "your presence has given me the chance to take


	14. Chapter 14

over Hyrule!" Ganon grasped the two by their hands. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Link could feel his power draining from him. His sword became heavy,  
and his legs couldn't support himself, but with one last effort he  
slashed at Ganon's hand.  
Ganon let go, but it was only a cut.  
Link spotted Zelda, who was now laying helplessly on the ground.  
Link stepped in front of her. Slowly, he was regaining his strength.  
"Boy, you will be but a soulless body! Now I shall have the power I  
have worked for!" Ganon raised his thick hands. Two tiny witches came  
on broomsticks. They laughed.  
"Ganon you need help with a child? I hope you know that us,tha  
twinrova, have created you strong enough!" The twinrova smiled. "But  
we do want to have a little fun."  
The witches casted a fire line before the exit. "Child, fell the  
wrath of The twinrova, and Ganondorf!"  
A tornado filled the room. It combined the twinrove with Ganon.  
The end result was not pretty. Ganon had changed into a monstrous  
blended form of a pig and human. His hand held an axe with a blade  
bigger than Link's body.  
"Prepare to see your Hyrule fall into pieces!" Ganon blew out icy breath.  
Quickly, Link whipped out his shield. He wasn't going to let the  
princess get a scratch.  
Link slashed at the armored boots of Ganon. He had slashed as if  
there was no tommorow. Ganon's legs had been wounded. All there was  
left was to make the finishing move.  
Link raised his sword to the sun. Though the sun didn't touch the  
castle, he received light. He turned. Zelda was the one who gave him  
that light.  
"Link with the crest on your left hand, and the master sword in your  
grasp..." Zelda continued, "You must make the finishing move."  
Without deny, Link raised his sword making a downward slash to finish  
off the evil king.  
A horrid roar bellowed in the caved corridors. It shook the building.  
The monster fell and vanished, but the building started to collapse.  
"We have to go!" Link warned Zelda while grasping her


	15. Chapter 15

grabbing her wrist. He nearly dragged her across the floor. Suddenly,  
pieces of the roof collapsed around them. There was no way to escape  
the falling castle.  
Then Zelda's voice stood out among the shaking.  
"Link, if we die. Our names will still be recognized, and you will  
become Hyrule's hero this generation."  
The two grasped hands. Immediately, a light bright the room. In a  
flash of triforce magic, the two were warped out of the castle.

Impa was recovered when Ganon was defeated. She felt the two warping  
to the front of the castle.  
Quickly, she ran just to catch the two falling. He strong hands were  
alert when they fell. Without a flinch, she caught them both by the  
collar. "Nice to see you two!" She exclaimed as she set them down.  
Automatically, Zelda turned to Link.  
"Thank you for everything." She hugged him. Impa was watching. She  
grinned. Now she knew Hyrule had a new hero. A hero until the next  
generation. No evil would rise to power with Link around. And no evil  
would dare to.


End file.
